Le Baiser du détraqueur
by Orange-sanguine
Summary: Défi Un froid de mort DA Revivre les pire moment de sa vie, quoi de plus dure. Après cela rien ne lui fera plus peur que la peur elle même.


Titre : « Le baiser du détraqueur »

Disclamé : Seul l'histoire m'appartiens les personnage et monstre appartienne à et la CW. En ce qui concerne les techniques de chasse appartienne au Winchester.

Merci à Adélaïde pour avoir eu le courage de me relire (c'était pas une mince affaire)

Bonne LECTURE :)

* * *

Sam lisait le journal en quête d'une chasse ; les monstres étaient plutôt calmes en ce moment et les démons enfermés chez eux. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser tomber un article étrange attira son attention, quelque chose de bien intriguant s'était passé dans la ville de Danvers dans le Massachusetts, plus connue sous le nom de Salem village. L'évènement était vraiment surprenant, pour ne pas dire jamais vu ! Même pour un Winchester.

-Dean !

-Humm...

Il dormait… Encore... Vraiment désespérant.

- Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser deux hum... dix minutes de plus avec Miss Octobre hein ?!

- Debout ! Il faut que tu lises ça.

- Certainement pas... Va y je t'écoute.

- Ok alors hum... "Lundi 20 Juillet, quatre personnes que rien ne relie et en parfaite santé sont tombées dans un coma aux alentours de 10h00. L'esprit confus, un des témoins de l'accident jure avoir vu léviter la victime au-dessus du sol, avant de tomber inerte, et les yeux grands ouverts et "vide de vie" selon les termes de cette même personne qui souhaite garder l'anonymat.

Leur coma est qualifié de jamais vu et d'anormal selon les médecins.

"Le coma est une abolition de la conscience et de la vigilance non réversible par les stimulations. Il témoigne d'un dysfonctionnement cérébral sévère, qu'il soit d'origine traumatique ou toxique" explique le Dr Mason en charge des quatre cas arrivés en début de semaine et dont aucune amélioration est à noter, mais aucune dégradation pour autant."

Sam arrêta sa lecture.

-Wow ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Réagit l'ainé, à l'écoute de cet article.

- Une putain d'affaire pour nous, voilà ce que c'est !

S'ils avaient su ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter, ils auraient peut-être réfléchit à deux fois.

Aucune attaque semblable n'était notée dans tout le repaire des hommes de lettres. Il s'emblait que quelque chose leur avait échappé. Ils avaient à faire à du jamais vu.

Jamais vu... C'est exactement ça.

Une fois sur place, ils avaient questionné chaque personne présente ; aucune ne semblait avoir vu ce qui attaqué. Ça ne collait à rien de ce qu'ils connaissaient, aucun sac de sorcellerie trouvé sur les lieux, aucune trace de morsure ou d'autre trace sur leurs corps. Rien que leur regard vide de vie qui faisait froid dans le dos. Tout ce qu'ils avaient c'était le ressenti des témoins qui semblait se rejoindre.

-J'avais froid, vraiment, au plus profond de moi. J'avais l'impression de jamais plus pouvoir rire, rien qu'en y repensant, j'ai des frissons. La jeune fille présente avec la première victime, qui n'était autre que son petit ami, avait éclaté en sanglot dans les bras de Sammy.

-Le froid m'a saisi, alors qu'il faisait chaud quelques minutes avant ! Et ce vide là... Expliqua le deuxième témoin en pointant son cœur.

Et avec tout les autres témoins, c'était toujours du même acabit.

Concernant les victimes ils avaient pataugé dans la semoule pendant un long moment pour les relier entres eux. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'ingéniosité du plus jeune des Winchester. Il avait fini par trouver quelque chose qui les reliait, quelque chose de pas très heureux pour eux.

Ils avaient tous dans leurs passé vécu des moments difficiles ; pertes d'enfant, de frère, de sœur, drame familial, maladie,… la vie n'avais pas été tendre avec eux et la liste de drames était longue pour chacun d'eux.

Mais ils ne trouvaient rien sur cette chose qu'ils combattaient. Une autre attaque avait eu lieu depuis qu'ils enquêtaient, faisant 2 autres victimes. Se fiant à leur instinct, ils pensaient qu'une autre attaque aurait lieu quelques jours plus tard. La chose avait l'air de vouloir rester dans les parages et voulant être sûr de ne pas la rater, ils se partageaient les secteurs armés jusqu'aux dents avec toutes les armes possibles et imaginables : Sel, argent, machette, colt, couteau de Ruby, et même un lance flamme ; ils avaient prévu large étant donné qu'ils ne savaient pas à quoi ils avaient à faire.

Sammy s'était pris hum... Volé... une petite voiture et patrouillait au sud de la ville alors que Dean, à bord de l'Impala, s'occupait du nord de la ville. Il faisait chaud dans les voitures, leurs t-shirt dégoulinaient de sueur.

C'était une nuit lourde d'été.

Ils continuaient de patrouiller et se donnaient des nouvelles toutes les demie heure. Il était minuit passé. Dean gara l'Impala et continua sa patrouille à pied, espérant un peu de fraîcheur.

Une fois dehors il n'eut même pas le temps de sortir ses armes qu'il la ressentit, la froideur si profonde qu'elle pénétrait votre âme. Mais regardant autour de lui, il ne vit rien d'anormal. Enfin il ne vit aucune créature, car des choses anormales il y en avait...

Comme le ciel, à l' instant étoilé, qui se couvrait de nuages si épais que même la lueur de la lune ne pouvait les filtrer.

Mais il y avait aussi la fontaine qui venait de geler sous ses yeux et le givre qui envahissait les vitres de l'Impala à une vitesse fulgurante, figeant l'eau dans son mouvement de manière magnifiquement anormale.

Il commença à s'inquiéter ; son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Non en réalité il ne s'inquiétait pas, il paniquait totalement, une peur qui le prenait aux tripes le saisit de tout son être. Jamais de sa longue vie de chasses il n'avait eu aussi peur.

Mais peur de quoi ?

Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu...

Pourquoi ? Ne devrait-il pas attaquer!

L'enfer...

Les tortures...

Non pas celles qu'il avait subi...

Mais celles qu'il faisait subir.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se torturai-il avec ses souffrances anciennes ?

Ses souffrances qu'il voulait enterrer plus que tout.

Puis il pensa à Sam, Sam qui tombe encore et toujours accompagnant Lucifer dans sa chute interminable mais surtout inévitable.

Bobby mort, comme son père et sa mère.

Castiel...

Cet ange qui s'était perdu...

Cet ange qui a failli chuter...

Cet ange qui a fait tomber toute sa famille...

Pourquoi penser à lui ?

Il ne le voyait plus depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses ailes...

Il était partis à jamais, sans se retourner, quand Dean lui avait dit qu'il était temps pour E.T de rentrer à la maison pour de bon, cette fois.

Alors que tout ce que son cœur désirait, c'était de garder son ange...

Le garder près de lui pour toujours...

En pensant à son amour refoulé...

Sa plus grande douleur...

Celle du cœur...

Celle de son âme...

Son cœur se sera si fort qu'il tomba à genou les mains serrées sur sa poitrine...

Il releva le regard vers le ciel...

C'est là qu'il le vit.

Grand.

Vêtu d'une cape.

Avec un capuchon qui recouvrait son visage.

Il flottait dans l'air.

Toutes les plantes se recroquevillaient, gelant sur son passage.

La chose était encore plus sombre que la nuit qui l'entourait.

Dean n'arrivait plus à penser de façon cohérente, seuls des flash fulgurants de tout ses mauvais souvenirs s'entrechoquaient dans son crâne comme en quête d'une échappatoire impossible.

Tant de souffrance, de cris...

Les cris...

Par milliers, les cris de tous ceux qu'il aimait : le cri de Sammy bébé, de sa mère…  
Tous résonnaient tels des lamentations interminables...

Mais pardessus tous ces cris résonnés une plainte infernale.

Des pleurs...

D'une seule et unique personne...

Encore et toujours la même...

Celle de son ami.

Celle de son amour désavoué, nié, refusé...

Les pleurs de Castiel...

Ces pleurs qui l'avaient saisis, quand il avait réalisé son nouvel état d'humain...

Une douleur poignante saisit l'ainé des Winchester...

Comment pouvait-il souffrir plus ?

L'image de cet ange brisé dansait devant les yeux de Dean comme s'il revivait ce moment.

Alors que Dean se perdait de plus en plus dans les méandres de ses souvenir amers.

La chose glissée inexorablement vers lui.

Il était à présent à un petit mètre.

Dans un moment de lucidité. (Si on peut dire qu'une personne entend des hurlements et sanglots dans son crane est lucide.)

Il vit cet être étrange sortir une main, aux doigts fins et osseux, de sa longue cape.

Il était tel un cadavre asséché recouvert d'une peau sombre.

Dean leva les yeux vers la chose qui faisait revivre ses tourments mais sous la cape il ne vit qu'une grande bouche largement ouverte et le tout les pleurs et cris furent remplacés par un râle rauque qui émanait de la créature.

Le froid le saisit de plus en plus. Il résistait tant bien que mal mais il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Alors que seule l'image de Cass, tel un souvenir, flottait sous ses paupière désormais closes, un gémissement le saisi...

C'est à ce moment que la chose le souleva du sol par le cou.

La main de la chose glaçant encore plus le martyr.

Le souvenir de Cass pactisant avec Crowley...

-Castiel gémit-il dans un souffle...

L'image de l'ange déchu et drogué été aussi vivace que les autres souvenir plus réels.

-Castiel...

Mais encore et toujours l'image de Castiel, l'humain perdu est en pleurs dans ses bras.

-Castiel ! Ses gémissements ressemblés de plus en plus à des cris.

L'ange à nouveau entier, qui part sans un regard en arrière. Après tout c'était lui qui lui avait dit de partir.

-CASTIEL ! Le cri de Dean déchira le silence qui régnait autour de ces deux êtres attachés l'un a l'autre...

Tellement de souffrances, ce n'était pas viable pour un humain. Le chasseur sombra dans le néant.

Entre eux, une volute bleutée flottait sortant de la bouche entrouverte de Dean et approchant inexorablement vers la créature sombre et froide.

Sam de son coté réessaya d'appeler, cela faisait une demi-heure et RIEN, son frère ne répondait toujours pas... Inquiet il décida de partir immédiatement à sa recherche commençant par le dernier point cité par Dean durant son appel. Il fallait qu'il le rejoigne au plus vite, tout son être lui disait qu'il se passait quelque chose de vraiment pas bon lui.

Castiel qui ne faisait rien d'autre au paradis que d'attendre que Dean daigne l'appeler ne réagit pas à son première appel, pensant l'avoir rêver.

Au second il s'interrogea sur sa santé mentale.

S'en suivit un cri puis un deuxième...

Son prénom, toujours son prénom. Mais les cris, ressemblants plus en plus à des plaintes d'une douleur inimaginable,le saisirent.

Ca le saisit jusque dans sa grâce.

La faisant vibrer sous une douleur...

La douleur de la peur pour l'être aimé…

Car oui il aimait Dean Winchester. Plus que tout au monde. Plus que son père qu'il avait juré d'aimer.

Il s'envola en direction de celui qui est, et restera à jamais, son protégé.

En arrivant la première chose qu'il vit fut la créature, nommé détraqueur par certains humains mais qui n'aurait pas dû être là.

La créature avait tout de suite sentis son aura et elle prit la fuite glissant à travers le ciel emportant avec elle le froid et la noirceur. Dean tomba mais Castiel le rattrapa à temps pour lui éviter le choc. Le serrant dans ses bras, Cass regardait l'aura de vie bleuté, qui avait quitté Dean, revenir lentement vers son protégé.

Il était temps, un peu plus et même sa grâce n'aurait rien pu faire face à ce mal.

Dean revenait à lui, ses yeux s'entrouvrant lentement. Pourtant quand il vit d'où venait la chaleur qui le berçait des larmes se mirent à couler, il avait l'impression d'être encore sous l'emprise de la chose. Castiel, inchangé, était devant lui. Tel qu'il le désirait. Pourtant c'était de la souffrance qui accompagnait cette vision...

Vision, car il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela...

Une vision...

Sam arriva enfin, suivant les points que devait parcourir son frère. C'est là qu'il les vit, enlacés, auprès de l'Impala : Dean, gémissant mais vivant, et Cas, le visage reflétant la peine qui semblait habiter son frère. L'être céleste, qui l'avait entendu, leva le regard vers lui, emplis de souffrances contenues. Sam, en fin psychologue, compris qu'il fallait que ces deux là restent ensembles quelques temps.

-Motel Knights Inn, chambre 33. Dit simplement le cadet. Et il regarda l'ange et son protégé de grand frère partir dans un bruissement d'ailes. Abandonnant la voiture volé, il rangea les armes dans l'Impala et se mit derrière le volant, soufflant quelque secondes,pour évacuer le stress, et il partit à la suite des deux tourtereaux. Car hors mis les deux concernés, tout le monde était au courant, bien sûr, que les deux s'aimaient. *Les fans en premiers*

Une fois au motel il passa à la chambre pour être sûr de l'état de Dean. Puis il expliqua a Cas qu'il allait prendre un autre chambre pour se reposer. Ce que l'ange ne comprenait pas après tout il y avait deux lits.

Castiel berçait toujours Dean dans ses bras, frottant son dos, répandant de la chaleur à Dean de par sa grâce.

-Sammy ?...

-Sammy va bien Dean. Il est seulement inquiet pour toi, la chose ne l'a pas attaqué.

-Cass...  
Dean toujours peu sur que l'ange soit réellement là...  
- Tu es vraiment là ajouta-t-il en laissant couler les larmes, qui s'étaient taries quelques instants auparavant.

-Je suis là, toujours, je serai toujours là pour toi Dean.  
Il le sera plus fort.

Emporté dans un torrent d'émotions, l'ange posa une main sur la joue du chasseur, essuyant ses larmes avec son pouce. Puis approchant encore et toujours son visage de celui Dean, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent dans un baiser, chaste, une simple caresse douce et pourtant débordante d'amour.

En s'éloignant de lui Castiel tendit un morceau de chocolat au chasseur sortis, d'on-ne-sait-où.

-Un amis m'a dit que ça faisait du bien.

Dean, les yeux rougis pas les larmes. Et les joues rougies par la gêne, mangea le chocolat tout en le fixant dans ses yeux azurs.  
Puis petit à petit, il prit conscience que tout cela venait vraiment d'avoir lieu...

Mais il ne comprenait pas : Castiel n'était pas censé avoir les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard... C'est contre ça nature, un être angélique ne pouvait pas ressentir cela. Mais éloignant toutes ses questions, il essaya de rassembler ses pensées pour dire ce qu'il voulait à cet ange, qu'il ne désirait plus jamais voir partir.

-Cass... Je crois... Enfin non j'en suis sûr...

Il détourne les yeux pour ne pas voir ses orbes bleus intrigués qui pesaient sur lui.

-C'est surement mal je ne sais pas, peut-être interdit même... Je... Enfin, tu sais... Oh et puis zut.

Sans réussir à dire ce qu'il voulait, il posa une main sur la joue de Castiel et rapprocha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rejoignirent, cette fois dans un baiser emplit de désir d'amour mais aussi de manque.

Dean s'écarta de l'ange et armé de courage, puisé dans les lèvres de l'autre, dit enfin ces mots si durs à dire auparavant. Mais qu'il voulait les répéter jusqu'à épuisement.

-Je t'aime Cass. Je t'aime... Je t'aime. Je t'aime ! Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux pour qu'il y voie toute la grandeur de cet amour pur et profond.

-Moi aussi, Dean. Je t'aime.

Tellement ému Dean ne bougeait plus et se contentait de fixer tout cet amour dans le regard de celui qui avait répondu au sien, pas si nouveau quand on y repense.

-Je t'aime Dean, Mais...

Un léger baiser sur les lèvres de celui qui représentait tout...

-Là, Maintenant...

Encore un baiser doux sur ses lèvres chaudes.

-J'aimerai, vraiment...

Un baiser encore, plus long, emplis de plus en plus de désirs.

-Que tu m'embrasses...

* * *

Bon j'espère que sa vous a plus ^^ moi j'ai beaucoup aimer l'écrire en tout cas sur ceux...

Peace and Laugh

Sanguinement

Mme Speight (oui oui c'est moi ^^)

XOXO


End file.
